


You Already Are Ok

by localspacelesbian



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Coming Out, Friendship, Gen, andi mack appreciation week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 13:14:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21428806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/localspacelesbian/pseuds/localspacelesbian
Summary: Cyrus helps Amber realize something about herself.
Relationships: Amber & Cyrus Goodman
Kudos: 25





	You Already Are Ok

“Checkmate.” Amber moved her chess piece and gave Cyrus a smug look. Amber had decided that as “punishment” for lying about teaching Jonah how to play chess, she was going to actually teach Cyrus how to play chess. So far, it was going… ok. He had yet to win a game, but he could at least name all the pieces and how they moved now, which was an improvement from a couple weeks ago.

Cyrus sat back and sighed. “Ok fine. You win. Again. Are we going to talk about why you’re really here now?” The chess lessons had been cutting into their ‘counseling sessions’ more and more for the past few weeks, and Cyrus had started getting suspicious about her motives since he could tell there wasn’t something she wasn’t telling him.

Amber looked down. She was silent for a second, but Cyrus could tell she was thinking, so he didn’t say anything; he just waited for her to speak. “How do you know when you like someone?”

He wasn’t sure what he had been expecting her to say, but that wasn’t it. He tilted his head to the side. “Shouldn’t you know that? You’ve had more boyfriends than I have,” he joked.

She looked up at him. “Just, answer the question.” She looked almost desperate.

Cyrus decided not to push it. He nodded slowly. “Ok… Well, how did you know that you liked Jonah?” He thought that might be a good place to start.

Amber shrugged. “I don’t know. I guess I thought he was cute. And I really liked being around him. And when I saw him with Andi, I got really upset.” Cyrus nodded. He could relate. “And I guess he made me feel better about myself. Sometimes.”

Cyrus waited for her to go on. When he realized that she was done, he asked, “That’s it?” 

She nodded. “Is there supposed to be more?”

He shrugged. “I’m pretty sure my feelings for Jonah were stronger than that.”

Amber gave him a confused look. “Wait, you liked Jonah?”

He nodded. “Yeah, but that was a long time ago.”

“Huh. I guess that kind of makes sense actually.” She shook her head. “But, so how did you know then?”

“Well, like you said, seeing him with Andi sucked. A lot. But realizing that just kind of made all the other things suddenly make a lot more sense.”

“What other things?”

“You know, like I was nervous around him all the time. And I was constantly trying to impress him. And there was that time when we were supposed to have a double date with you and Iris, and you two bailed, and I insisted that Jonah and I still went, just the two of us. Honestly, I’m not sure how I didn’t realize it right then. I mean, we basically went on a date and then I got upset when he didn’t want to wear matching jackets to school the next day.” He shook his head at the memory. “And I felt more when he just acknowledged my existence me than when Iris kissed me. And when he hugged me, my heart would start beating really fast.”

Amber nodded, clearly thinking about something. “Was it like that with TJ, too?”

Cyrus nodded. “Pretty much. I mean, it was a little different because we were friends first and _ then _ I started to like him, so there wasn’t as much nervousness. It was more like I kind of instantly felt comfortable around him, which was weird because I wanted to hate him, but I just knew that I wanted to get to know him better and that there was more to him than just the ‘scary basketball guy.’ And as we got closer, I think we were both constantly looking for excuses to be around each other and touch each other. And seeing him with Kira was so much worse than seeing Jonah with Andi had been. And when we hugged, my heart went baboom baboom baboom.” He hit his chest with his hand to imitate the sound of his heartbeat the same way he had when he’d told Buffy about his crush on Jonah. “And then, somehow, he actually liked me back, and here we are. And he makes me so happy.” He smiled, like he always did when he talked about his boyfriend.

Amber wrinkled her nose. “Gross. That’s my brother.”

Cyrus rolled his eyes. “You asked.”

Amber sighed. “Yeah, I guess I did.”

Cyrus looked at her with his head tilted to the side. “So, you never felt like that with Jonah?”

Amber shook her head and pulled her knees up to her chest. “I don’t think so. Or any guy I’ve dated, now that I think about it.”

“Have you ever felt like that about anybody?”

She nodded slowly. “I think so.” She looked close to tears, so Cyrus got up and moved over to the couch next to her and held her hand. She looked up at him and took a deep breath. “Cyrus, I think I like Andi.”

“Oh.” Cyrus nodded slowly. “That… makes a lot of sense actually.”

“It does?”

He nodded again and gave her a soft smile. “Well yeah. I’ve seen the way you look at her.”

“How do I look at her?”

_ The same way she looks at you.  _ “Like she’s the most amazing thing you’ve ever seen.”

Amber blushed and looked away. “Well, she is.” He smiled at her and squeezed her hand. She looked back at him. “What do I do?”

“What do you want to do?”

She smiled and looked away again. “Well, I  _ want _ to hold her hand and kiss her and call her my girlfriend and be as disgustingly cute together as you and TJ are.” She looked down sadly. “But that’s never going to happen, so I also kind of want to just hide in my bed until the feelings go away.”

“Who says that’s never going to happen?”

She gave him a look like he was an idiot. “Come on. She’s obviously straight.”

“That’s what I thought about TJ.”

She shook her head. “Even if she isn’t, why would  _ she _ ever want to date  _ me _ ?”

“Because you’re beautiful and smart and confident, and she knows exactly how hard you’ve worked to become a good person over the past year. Andi was the first one to defend you when you first started trying to change. And she has always believed in you. And you deserve to be happy.” He squeezed her hand. “So don’t give up without even trying.”

She smiled at him. “What did I do to deserve a friend like you?”

He smiled back. “I thought I just answered that question.”

She shook her head fondly and pulled him into a hug. “Thank you.”

“It’s just another service I provide.”

Amber laughed and pulled away. “I thought that was just something you, Buffy, and Andi say to each other.”

Cyrus shrugged. “You’re an honorary member of the Good Hair Crew.”

“Oh? Well, how do I become an official member?”

“Well, first, you have to get approved by all three of us and then fill out some paperwork. There’s a whole ceremony and everything. I can’t give away too many details though. It’s top secret.”

She laughed, which made him laugh. She leaned her head on his shoulder as their laughter died down. She sighed contentedly. “Hey, Cyrus?”

“Yeah?”

“Does this make me a lesbian?”

Cyrus turned to her, forcing her to lift her head up. “I don’t know. Does it?”

She thought for a second before nodding. “I think so. Yeah, that feels right. I mean, I don’t think I’ve ever actually liked a guy, and now that I think about it, I’m pretty sure I had a crush on Iris back in middle school.”

“Yeah, I could see that.” They both laughed again. “So, how does it feel? Being a lesbian?”

“I’m not sure yet. It’s kind of nice, finally understanding why I’ve always felt so weird about boys. But it also sucks, having a crush on someone I have no chance with.”

“I think you have a pretty good chance.”

She looked skeptical, but didn’t argue. “Whatever you say.” He smiled at her and she leaned her head back on his shoulder. He put his arm around her. “Cyrus?” she asked again, more softly this time.

“Yeah?”

“Am I going to be ok?”

He smiled softly and repeated what Buffy had said to him so long ago. “You already are ok.”

She smiled, and they sat like that for a few more seconds before she spoke again. “Do you think we have time for one more game before I have to go?”

Cyrus raised his eyebrow even though she couldn’t see him. “Um probably? But are you sure you want to?”

She sat up and nodded. “Yeah, I could use the distraction. I think I’ve talked about my feelings enough to last like a week at least.”

Cyrus laughed. “Fair enough.” He got up and moved back to the other chair. He started to set up the chess board while she watched him. When he finished, he looked up at her. “Did I do it right this time?”

She inspected the board. “Close.” She smirked at him as she switched the king and queen around on each side. He always got those two mixed up. She gestured toward the board. “You go first.”

He nodded and looked at the board for a few seconds, trying to figure out which piece to move. He moved a pawn up two spaces. When he looked up at the evil smile on her face, he instantly regretted his decision, but he couldn’t go back now.


End file.
